Username: Sharingan
by Orhunlar
Summary: Sasuke always wanted to find a shortcut to getting stronger. He needed to avenge his family and kill his brother after all. He never thought that his wishes would be granted by the weirdest of ways. Now armed with a game system and a mission that will send him to hell if he messes it up, Sasuke will rise amongst Shinobi, into a legend.


**Hello everyone! It's me, Sorhun! I hope you will like this new fanfic I made about Sasuke. Also, please read "When Signing a Contract, Always Read the Fine Print" by Gentlemenkitsune, since this fic is highly influenced by that. This will be my first long term fanfic so please go easy on me. Let's start, shall we?**

**-Sorhun**

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha P.O.V.**

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[!]**

**[Sencronization Complete! Have Fun!]**

* * *

**(5 minutes**** later)**

Sasuke was sleeping in is bed, one hand under his pillow, holding a kunai, the other one hanging loose from the bed. Just like always, what woke him up was a crow. It was knocking on his window and making it impossible for Sasuke to sleep.

_*Tak* *Tak* *Tak*_

"Ugh, go away..."

...

_*Taktaktaktaktaktak*_

"Okay, okay, I'm up, you insufferable bird... What the fuck?" Sasuke started cursing toward the black bird, but stopped right after seeing the big blue box with words on it.

**[Hello Gamer! Want to play the Tutorial?]**

**[Y/N]**

"Ummm, what the heck is this?" Sasuke tried to reach to the weird blue flying rectangle thingie and and touch it, but as soon as his hand reached the weird 'Y' button, another one popped out.

**[Starting Tutorial...]**

**[Hello Sasuke Uchiha! Or should I say "The Gamer" now?]**

"What the heck! How do you know my name?!" As Sasuke was going to say more but suddenly a calmness washed over him. He wrote down a note in his head to ask more about this.

**[Calm your horses down! Jeez, I think the Kazakage didn't heard you good enough boy. Whatever, right now we have job to do and we have limited time, so we have to be fast]**

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

**[Alright, look. The higher ups didn't like how this worlds inhabitants were eating themselfs apart and they choose you to change this. But they are not heartless, so they gave you the power of the gamer, version 0.8(it's still in alpha). Your job is to bring peace to the Elemental Nations, it doesn't matter how or when, but we all know you need power to bring change, so I will show you the gist of how to use your new power. Did you get all of this?]**

"Umm, yes?"

**[Good, this way I won't have to waste more time. Do you have any questions?]**

"Yes, I have a fuck ton of them."

**[Then we will have to settle with three for now. Okay, shoot]**

"Why do I feel so calm all of a sudden?" Sasuke questioned with his eyes narrowed.

**[I will explain that when we reach to the "Perks" section, second question]**

"What did you mean by 'The Gamer'" sasuke asked.

**[It's because your power resembles a game, so this makes you 'The Gamer']**

The Uchiha nodded along with it, he could work with this. He debated over what will his third question be, but he finally settled on this one.

"Will I really become a great ninja if I use this power?" After his question, no blue box came for him to read. He waited for a minute, but when nothing greeted him, he just gave a long sigh... and a blue box popped out.

**[Ability to change your body without any drawbacks, a chance to get all the kekkai genkai in the whole existence, power to become stronger without any type of help and many more advantages. You will not just become a lousy shinobi, no, with us, you will become a legend. If you're still haveing any doubts, you are either a coward or you don't have any dreams for the future. So, do you accept this power?]**

**[Y/N]**

Sasuke gave a long sigh and reached over to the 'Y' button. If this thing was going to make him a legend amongst shinobi, then he might as well give this thing a try

**[Good choice, Uchiha. Now, we will teach you everything you need to know about your new power. Do not worry about missing the Team sorting, while we were talking the higher ups decided to give us more time. Look around you.]**

Sasuke did as he was told and looked around him. The crow on the wall was standing still, the clock on the wall was not moving, even the dust on the air was not showing any signs of changing places any time soon.

"W-What did you do?" Sasuke asked a bit taken aback, until another feeling of calmness washed over him. 'This is starting to get annoying...'

**[Not me, the big guys did this. They stopped the time so we can talk as much as we want]**

**[Now, let's get to the fun part. Please say "menu"]**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but complied anyways. Just as he said the 'u' of the word 'menu', a new box popped out to existance.

**[Menu]**

**[Profile and Status]**

**[Jutsu's and Skills]**

**[Perks]**

**[Store]**

Sasuke quickly read all the choices and nodded his head.

**[This page is only made for tutorial, since everything can also done by voice commands]**

**[Now, can you please touch the "Profile and Status" page?]**

The Uchiha nodded to confirm and wrote a note in his head to remember about voice commands

**[Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Hp: **100/100

**Cp: **100/100

**Age: **11

**Sex: **Male

**Rank: **Academy student

**Level: **1

**Exp: **0/1000**]**

**[Stat Sheet**

**Str: **5/100

**Agi: **7/100

**Dex: **6/100

**Vit: **5/100

**Cha: **5/100

**Int: **5/100

**Wis: **5/100

**CC: **5/100

**Chak: **5**]**

**[These, are your profile and status sheets. You will find basic rundown about your current info here]**

**[Every attribute you see has an effect on your body and mind, they also effect your skills too. Here's a basic showdown of all your stats meanings.]**

**[Str = Strength: **Your physical power. It also effects many jutsu's on different scales.

**Agi = Agility: **Your physical speed along with your coordination over your body.

**Dex = Dexterity: **Your basic reaction and efficency speed along with your hand-seal making. Affect's all types of jutsu's.

**Vit = Vitality: **Your endurance and durability stat. It also effects your Hp along with various defensive jutsu's and you stamina.

**Cha = Charisma: **Your ability to manipulate, bribe and sweet talk others. It also effects first impressions along with various skills.

**Int = Intelligence: **Your knowledge stat. This stat will help you memorize, understand and decipher jutsus along with various skills

**Wis = Wisdom: **Your ability to plan, think on your feet and solve puzzles along with common sense.

**CC = Chakra Control: **Your control over how much you chakra waste over your jutsu's. Effects nearly all types of jutsu's.

**Chak = Chakra: **Your maximum chakra capacity. Unlike other stats, this one can go over 100 stat points.**]**

Sasuke read all of the information given to him slowly and tried to decide which stat he wanted to specilize on, until another blue box popped infront of him.

**[Now now, let's not jump on planning already, you can have all of these on 100 when the time comes. But now we have to finish the tutorial, right?]**

Sasuke gave a grunt of affirmation and nodded to the blue box to continue.

**[Now, we came to the good part. The Jutsus]**

Sasuke allowed a smirk creep up on his face when he read the words. It seems like this system thought like him too. Sasuke pushed the words "Jutsu's and Skills", and a new page opened up infront of him.

**[Ninjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Genjutsu**

**Buki-jutsu]**

**[Do not worry about the little number of jutsu's, as you learn more about other jutsus, new pages will be available to you]**

Sasuke nodded quite annoyed at this, but didn't comment on it. He looked at the options and decided to start from the first. He clicked the ninjutsu button.

**[Ninjutsu:**

Efficency: 0/1000

Power: 0/1000

**Elemental Ninjutsu:**

Fire:

Affinity: 100/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Water:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Lightning:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Earth:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Wind:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000**]**

Sasuke looked at the blue box with itching eyes, this game was shitting with him! There was no way he had 0 out of 1000 in fire jutsu mastery!

**[Chill out man, just as I said, everything will make sense. Just keep on reading.]**

Sasuke just grumbled something under his breath and clicked on the Taijutsu section.

**[Taijutsu:**

Technique: 0/500

Power: 0/2000

Efficency: 0/500

**Uchiha Style Taijutsu:**

Technique: 0/1000

Efficency: 0/500**]**

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and asked a question to the system.

"What's the difference between technique and efficency?"

**[When you have only efficency and no technique, you go for the killing blows or baet up a person in the most easy way, but since you do not have the refined movements of technique, someone can easily see throught your blows. When you have only technique and no efficency, your movements are quicker and more flexible, but you do nıt make efficent blows, so someone could get hit by you and feel gets no injury]**

The Uchiha nodded after reading the explanation. He pushed on the words "Genjutsu"

**[Genjutsu:**

Efficency: 0/1000

Mastery: 100/2000

Complexity: 0/1000**]**

"What does complexity affects?" Sasuke asked with his eyebrows burrowed.

**[The more complex you Genjutsu is, the more harder for them to break away from it]**

Sasuke nodded and reached over to the last option left.

**[Buki-jutsu:**

Mastery: 0/1000

Technique: 0/1500

**Kenjutsu:**

Mastery: 0/1000

Technique: 0/1000

Efficency: 0/500**]**

**[Well, now comes the fun part! I'm gonna give you some points so you won't be useless when you start. Here, use them well]**

**[Congratulations! You have gained 1000 Jutsu Points!]**

Sasuke's eyebrows shot towerds his hair and he gapes at the points given to him. He thinks carefully for a minute and decides to put 200 into Ninjutsu-efficency and 100 towards Ninjutsu-power along with another 100 towards Fire type Ninjutsu-Mastery. Then he moves towards to Taijutsu and puts Efficency/Power/Technique all 100 points. He has 300 hundred points left. Sasuke thinks about spending them over either Genjutsu or Buki-jutsu, but decides on Genjutsu in the end. He puts 200 towards Genjutsu-efficency and 100 into Genjutsu-mastery, raising them both to 200 points.

After finishing his point distribution, he nods to himself and presses "complete" button.

He feels different in various aspects suddenly. He feels himself get stronger by second after second... Until it stops. The Uchiha takes a deep breath to calms his nerves.

**[Nice going boy, now we came into the Perks section. Let's look over the Perks you already have.]**

**[Perks:**

**_Gamer's Mind (Max. Stage)_**

Gives a calm state of mind to the user, let's him think over any situation carefully. Stops any type of invasion into the users mind from outside.

_**Gamer's Body (Max. Stage)**_

Let's the user treat his body like a video game character. Sleeping in bed let's the user recover all his lost Hp and Cp.

**_Uchiha Blood (Stage 0)(+)_**

Let's the user awake sharingan and it's various forms. +100 into Ninjutsu-Fire-Affinity. +100 into Genjutsu-Mastery. +1 to **Dex **in every 10 levels. +2 to **Agi **every 10 levels.**]**

'So that's why I have been getting calmer! It looks like it will come in handy pretty much every situation. The Gamer's Body will help me train every day. And I also have my kekkai genkai along with me. I wonder how will I open if I can't feel any fear...' Sasuke thoughts, but his eyes catches the little plus right beside the "Stage 0". He slowly raises his hand and clicks it...

And then he closes his eyes immediatelly because of the wawe of headaches coming to him. He keeps his head between his hands and waits for the headaches to go away. After a minute, the pain starts to fade away and he opens his eyes to see...

Everything.

He can see everything more clearly. The dust ond the air, all of the feathers of the crow on his window, the micro cracks on the walls.

Everything.

'What the fuck, is this... Sharingan? Do I have the Sharingan now?!

**[Wow, you didn't even wait for me to explain! But yes, you have the Sharingan now, with it's one tomoed glory, look.]**

**[_Uchiha Blood (Stage 1)_**

Let's the user use 1 tomoe sharingan and it's powers(higher perception and instant ability to analize), able to evolve further. +100 into Ninjutsu-Fire-Affinity. +100 into Genjutsu-Mastery. +1 to **Dex **in every 10 levels. +2 to **Agi **every 10 levels.**]**

**[Since it's kinda impossible for you to feel emotions on a level that will awake Sharingan, the only way for you to evolve it will be training and experience. The stronger you get and more you use the Sharingan, the higher chance will be for it to evolve.]**

"So... you're saying that it's both easier and harder to evolve Sharingan, huh? I can work with this." Sasuke muttered under his breath and slowly got up from the floor.

**[Now, let's finish this tutorial. Please press the "Store" button]**

Sasuke complied and different choices were given to him.

**[Weapons]**

**[Jutsu's]**

**[Perks]**

**[Other Stuff]**

**[SP = 0]**

**[The Store uses Sp(Store Points). There are only two ways to gain these. First is by leveling up, every level the game will give you only 1 store point, so use them well. The other way is by completing quests. Not every quest will give you SP, but you will know which ones will give it.]**

Sasuke nods to this and looks at the categories and clicks at the weapons section.

**[Ninjato (Uncommon)(Sharp) = 1 SP**

A ninjato made by specipically for stabbing your opponents. Grants +2 **Dex **and +1 **Agi.**

**Katana (Uncommon)(Sharp) = 3 SP**

A katana made for slicing throught your opponents. Grants +3 **Dex **and +3 **Agi.**

**Shuriken of Fire(Uncommon)(Sharp) = 2 SP**

A sole shuriken made in the fires of hell. Deals 50 fire damage to opponents every minute.

**...]**

Sasuke looks at all the weaopns and what types of effects they give. After deciding not to waste more time(like he can waste any), he goes back and clicks on the "Jutsu's" button.

**[_New Taijutsu Styles(open folder)_**

**Iryo-jutsu(medical jutsu) = 10 SP**

**Fuinjutsu = 20 SP**

**_New Bukijutsus(open folder)_**

**_New Kenjutsu Styles(open folder)_**

**Infiltration jutsus = 5 SP**

**_...]_**

"So I cannot learn any types of, lets say, Fuinjutsu without buying it from the store, huh?" Sasuke asks the system

**[Essentially, yes. But you do not have to only buy it from the store, some quests will give them to you freely after you complete them]**

Sasuke nods at this and clicks the "Perks" button.

**[Bloodline Perks]**

**[Jutsu Perks]**

**[Stat Perks]**

**[Other Perks]**

**[Perks divide into four main catagories. Bloodline Perks, which you can understand by the name, let's you gain bloodlines via Store Points. Jutsu Perks which can grant you more jutsu points in specific jutsu's. Stat Perks let's the user acquire stats by buying different effects. And finally, other perks, which can variate from damage perks to social perks, or even luck perks.]**

Sasuke nods at this and closes the page, and another one pops out.

**[Well, we finished the tutorial! I hope you will remember your mission and complete it, or there will be hell to pay later on! Hahaha! Now I will let the time continue, and you should be quick. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day of your last year, right?]**

Just as Sasuke finished to read the message, time started to flow again. The new Sharingan user gave a long sigh and started to change.

* * *

**[At the school]**

Sasuke reaches the Academy and waits on the sorting line. The Academy had a weird class system, you would spend your first three years in the same class with the same people, but when you reach your last year, they would shuffle the whole Academy student to different classes. Since he was in his last year, he would have to change classes. He just wishes that this year would be different than others.

As he enters to his class, he quickly scans all the seats. He sees an empty seat mear the window, but realises that there are two others on the same desk. One of then is holding a bag of chips and is kinda fat, he's probably an Akimichi. The other one is sleeping and has a ponytail that resembles a pineapple's head.

Well, they don't seem like bad people, maybe just annoying, but Sasuke already knows how to deal with annoying people. The Uchiha takes his bag and heads over to their desk. As he walks, he realises that every eye on the class is on him, watching him with shushed whispers. As Sasuke gets closer to their desk, the Akimichi stops eating his chips and the ponytailed guy raises his head to look at you. Sasuke stops infront of them and points to the empty seat.

"Can I sit here?" The Uchiha asks. They look at each other for a second. The Akimichi turns at Sasuke with a smile and nods at him as the ponytail just shrugs.

"Of course" "Sure, why not?"

Sasuke nods at them and places his bag to the desk. He can _feel_ the looks their class mates giving at him. Well, he gets weirder looks at the market place everyday, so it doesn't bothers him. Just as he was going to open his menu and look at the all the perks, the Akimichi taps him on the shoulder.

Sasuke turns to look at him and sees that Akimichi handing a potato chip to him. But what Sasuke sees is more... weird than a potato chip.

**[New Quest!**

_Become friends with Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara!_

**Rewards:** Unlock Ninjutsu-Yang release. Unlock Ninjutsu-Yin release. +1 to **Str**. +1 to **Wis**. +1 **SP]**

Well, that's... nice, very nice. They seem not that bad too, Sasuke's sure that he can become friends with them, just not so sure if it will be today.

"Umm, would you like a potato chip?" The Akimichi shyly asks him. The Uchiha looks at the potato chip and to the quest rewards again... then finally he gives in.

"Thank you" Sasuke says to the Akimichi and takes the chip, and then takes a bite of it. The boys face lights up like a christmas tree and smiles at the Uchiha.

"Wow, you're the only one that took my offer! I'm Chouji Akimichi, nice to meet you! This sleeping guy beside me is Shikamaru Nara, he's glad that he met you too!" The boy named Chouji says at sasuke, and the sleepy boy beside him(Shikamaru was his name) nods at you, then goes to sleep again.

Sasuke does his best smile at him and nod.

"Nice to meet you Chouji, Shikamaru. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." You tell them. Just as the Akimichi was gonna say something, a girl with purple hair comes near your desk and stares at Chouji.

"Chouji, what are you doing near my precious Sasuke?" The girl asks(intorragates) him. The Nara looks up and stares at the girl.

"Just go away Ami, he came here when we were already seated. Also, Chouji can sit anywhere he wants." The Nara tells him.

"I hope he doesn't wan't to sit on me" Mutters one of the girls behind the Purple haired girl, and most of the class brokes into laughter. Sasuke glances at the Akimichi and sees that he's nearly at tears, and that the Nara's fully awake and glares at the girl who said the comment.

Well, if you want that reward, there's no better time than this.

Sasuke raises from his seat and activates his Sharingan along with some killing intent. He takes a glance at the whole class and shuts them up, then he turns his glare towards to the purple haired girl.

"I suggest you shut your mouth and go back to your seat, and don't ever ness with these two ever again. Or I won't let you go away this easy next time" Sasuke tells the girl.

The purple haired kunoichi swallows her spit and goes back to her seat her tail between her legs. You take your seat and nod at the Akimichi as he looks at you with awe, and the Nara nods at you with a small smile as thanks.

**[Quest Complete!**

_Become friends with Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara!_

**Gained:** Unlocked Ninjutsu-Yang release. Unlocked Ninjutsu-Yin release. +1 to **Str**. +1 to **Wis**. +1 **SP]**

Just after this, the teachers come in and greets us. And we start the lesson...

Until a blond haired girl with two pigtails and an orange jumpsuit barges in.

"Ha! I reached the class right on time!" The girl exclaims

"Naruko! Get over to your seat NOW!" And the teacher Iruka shouts at her.

Well, this is you life for the next year, you better get used to it...

* * *

**[Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Hp: **100/100

**Cp: **100/100

**Age: **11

**Sex: **Male

**Rank: **Academy student

**Level: **1

**Exp: **0/1000**]**

**[Stat Sheet**

**Str: **6/100

**Agi: **7/100

**Dex: **6/100

**Vit: **5/100

**Cha: **5/100

**Int: **5/100

**Wis: **6/100

**CC: **5/100

**Chak: **5**]**

**[Ninjutsu:**

Efficency: 200/1000

Power: 100/1000

**Elemental Ninjutsu:**

Fire:

Affinity: 100/500

Mastery: 100/1000

Water:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Lightning:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Earth:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Wind:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Yin:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000

Yang:

Affinity: 0/500

Mastery: 0/1000**]**

**[Taijutsu:**

Technique: 100/500

Power: 100/2000

Efficency: 100/500

**Uchiha Style Taijutsu:**

Technique: 0/1000

Efficency: 0/500**]**

**[Genjutsu:**

Efficency: 200/1000

Mastery: 200/2000

Complexity: 0/1000**]**

**[Buki-jutsu:**

Mastery: 0/1000

Technique: 0/1500

**Kenjutsu:**

Mastery: 0/1000

Technique: 0/1000

Efficency: 0/500**]**

**[Perks:**

**_Gamer's Mind (Max. Stage)_**

Gives a calm state of mind to the user, let's him think over any situation carefully. Stops any type of invasion into the users mind from outside.

_**Gamer's Body (Max. Stage)**_

Let's the user treat his body like a video game character. Sleeping in bed let's the user recover all his lost Hp and Cp.

**[_Uchiha Blood (Stage 1)_**

Let's the user use 1 tomoe sharingan and it's powers(higher perception and instant ability to analize), able to evolve further. +100 into Ninjutsu-Fire-Affinity. +100 into Genjutsu-Mastery. +1 to **Dex **in every 10 levels. +2 to **Agi **every 10 levels.**]**


End file.
